The Blood Rain
by BookLoverForeverXD
Summary: In Catching Fire, this is what happened in the blood rain with Johanne Blight, Beetee and Wiress. Rated T to be safe!


Johanna's Perspective with Beetee and Wiress in the Blood Rain

_Water._

_Water._

"Blight. See any water?" I said in an exhausted voice.

"Nope" Blight, the other tribute from District 7 replied.

We have been trudging through the bone dry jungle looking for water for hours. My knees were weak from walking and my whole body felt like it was going to give way any second now.

"Tick, tock. Tick, tock" Wiress murmured.

"Shut up!" I screamed at her.

I had taken Wiress and Beetee along because it was the only way to form alliances with Katniss and the others. Well, according to Haymitch, their mentor. But now I am starting to regret doing that. They are doing nothing but eating up all our food and slowing us down.

We are all so thirsty. I haven't seen a drop of water since I left the Cornucopia. But that water wouldn't have helped anyway because it was salt water. I collapsed to the ground while climbing over a small hill.

"I can't take it any more Blight." I whispered to him. I felt so dehydrated. My lips were chapped and my tongue was reaching for water. As I struggled to stand up, Blight shouted for joy.

"Look! Look! It's a storm!"

Sure enough, I could hear the booming sound of the thunder and I saw the rolling clouds struck with lightning. Thing was, it was very suspicious. I mean this was the Hunger Games. They wouldn't just bring a thunder storm out in the blue. They would rather have you die of thirst. Maybe this was a trap.

By the time I was done pondering, Blight and the others were over the hill and starting into the wide open field where the rain was.

"Hurry up Johanna!" Blight shouted.

My thirst for water overcame my suspicion of the clouds as I ran towards them entering the shadows of the clouds. We all held out our hands waiting for the cool, refreshing water to pour down on us while looking up at the clouds looming over us. But as the rain started to pour down on us, water didn't come out. It was actually a thick, hot substance. It burned my bare arms and legs wherever the red rain touched and covered them almost immediately. I glanced over at the others and they too were standing there with baffled looks on their faces, thinking at what this substance pouring down from the sky was. The rain started to pour harder and harder and soon enough we were all covered in this substance that was as red as an apple. As red as blood. _As red as blood._ I stood in shook as I finally figured out what it was but now it was too late. The rain was pouring down so hard and fast, I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I tried to scream to Blight but I just ended up with a mouthful of blood. I walk helplessly forward, with my hands out in front of me reaching out, hoping I can find someone in our group.

Before long, I found Blight and Wiress hanging onto Beetee. We all hung onto each other extremely tightly as we blindly tried to find a way out of this bloody rain. The blood rain had burned our skin so that blood was pouring out of our body and thick blood coated our bodies.

We continued to walk until Blight he suddenly crashed into something and flung to the ground, motionless.

"Blight? Blight!" I managed to say before getting a mouthful of blood. I rushed over to where he lies.

He whispered something that I could hardly hear in my ear. " Force field" And with that his heart stopped. I gave him a little shake and called his name again but he remained still. I pressed my head against his chest and I heard nothing but the sound stone silence. _BOOM! _The cannon fires. It confirms that Blight is lost.

"Blight! Blight!" And before I know it, tears were streaming from my eyes. I shook him a several more times but then I gave up. He wasn't related to me or anything but he was still from home. Someone gently tugged by shirt. I was Wiress signaling we have to keep moving. I forced myself to get up. Now I was stuck with Beetee and Wiress. We left Blight where he was and kept going, through the blood rain that felt like small stabs wherever it landed. We soon heard a soft buzz of a hovercraft, taking Blight away with it.

The rest of the journey was dead quiet expect for the downpour of the rain. Before long, we were out of the rain and out of the jungle, heading for the Cornucopia. _Finally. We made it_. We were all so exauseted and worn out. Beetee had stopped walking, forcing me to drag him. Wiress just wanders in circles but manages to keep moving forward all the while saying "Tick, tock. Tick, tock" I guess I could have ditched them but they were my only chance of forming allies with Katniss and Peeta. My head was spinning and my arms were like rubber from dragging Beetee. Just as we entered the saltwater surrounding the Cornucopia, Beetee dropped to the ground. I officially lost my temper. I had walked all this way just to have him collapse to the ground. I stamped the ground a few times and then I started to kick him with all my might.

"Johanna!" I heard someone cry. I glance in the direction of the voice and found Finnick running towards me. _Finally! Another human that could help us!_


End file.
